


Visual Effects

by the_goofball



Series: Another Kind Of Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Flashbacks, M/M, OOC-ness, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry want to involve Lucius in their play. But things don't go as expected and Harry comes up with another plan. This story follows "Another Kind Of Magic" but can stand on it's own. Originally posted on HP-fandom: 13.10.2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visual Effects

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it.

"I've been wondering if you would like to play with us?"  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"You heard me just fine the first time."  
  
"Is that an invitation?"  
  
"Would you prefer a written one? It would certainly be more sophisticated for someone like you."  
  
"Now, there is no need to get vicious. And there is nothing wrong with a written invitation."  
  
"If you want to play with us you'll have to descend to the ordinary folk."  
  
"To play with two heroes of the war is definitely not below my standards, dear friend."  
  
"Dear friend my eye. As if you haven't had your hand in the success. Is Saturday night convenient for you?"  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"The parts that he must know, yes. Which includes you being there with us. I did not get into details though."  
  
"Always keep the ace up your sleeve."  
  
"Don't want to spoil all the fun."  
  
"Saturday is perfect."

*

  
  
Severus stood back and folded his arms in front of his chest with a satisfied smirk in his face. Harry, clad in nothing but leather chaps and a jockstrap, was bound to the tying-post facing the room. The flimsy material of the jockstrap did not hide Harry's straining erection.  
  
"That's not fair, you know?" Harry muttered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
Severus looked up. "Tell me, when have I ever given you the impression that I am a fair person?"  
  
Harry snorted. "Git."  
  
Twitching his eyebrows, Severus sneered. "I knew you would agree with me," he said and lowered his eyes again.  
  
"Severus, please!" Harry whimpered.  
  
Severus let the grin broaden and shook his head. "Not yet."  
  
"When is he coming?"  
  
Severus chuckled. "He should be here any minute," he answered. "However, that does not imply your immediate relieve," Severus added teasingly.  
  
With glittering eyes Harry moved forward as far as he could. "Just some friction, sir," he coaxed rotating his hips.  
  
Severus looked down his nose at the younger wizard. "Down, boy."  
  
Harry pouted and backed up again muttering under his breath as he leaned against the post.  
  
Severus arched an eyebrow. "Would you prefer to go home and wank on your own?"  
  
Harry shook his head quickly. "No, sir."  
  
"Or to be send home and not wank at all?"  
  
Harry's head flew from left to right and back.  
  
"Then I suggest you stop your whining. It will not get you anywhere."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said and hung his head.  
  
The sound of steps outside caused Harry to lift his head again and Severus turned around just to see Lucius entering the room.  
  
Severus bit back the urge to shake his head at the blond's dramatic entrance and the way he stood there in all his glorious Malfoy-arrogance; proud and erect with his nose in the air, sneering at the world in general. With a swift motion that made his black coat swing open, Lucius pulled his wand out of his trademark cane and flicked it once to close the door.  
  
Severus almost rolled his eyes. Not that he didn't appreciate a memorable entrance but he certainly was more subtle about it (at least that's what he thought).  
"Lucius," he greeted his friend.  
  
"Severus," the blond replied with a curt nod and a curl at the corner of his mouth. Changing his expression back to indifference, Lucius moved his eyes to Harry, giving him a meticulous once-over that made Severus smirk.  
  
Both, Harry and Lucius had been checking each other out in the last couple of months when Harry had accompanied Severus to dinner invitations or on other occasions.  
  
In the one and a half year since the end of the war, the hatred between Harry and the Malfoys had lead to mutual respect and in the case of Lucius to attraction – which of course Severus had noticed.  
  
~  
  
Severus turned his head as he heard Harry mutter.  
  
"It's Lucius. Lucius is our friend."  
  
He frowned. "Harry?"  
  
But the young man did not react. His eyes were fixed on Lucius.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?"  
  
Again there was no reaction to his words but Harry started to fight the bindings. Severus looked over his shoulder to see what Lucius was doing but the blond just stood there, even though his composure was not as rigid as before.  
  
"Voldemort is back."  
  
Severus swirled back around to face Harry. "What?"  
  
"Voldemort has returned!"  
  
"Get him down!"  
  
Severus took his wand and waved them at the cuffs which were gone a second later. He heard the door but didn't turn around to look what Lucius was doing. Standing right in front of the young wizard, Severus took Harry's face between his hands. Harry's eyes were wide and unfocused. He was still somewhere else and had not even realised that he wasn't bound anymore.  
  
Severus stepped closer and took Harry's hands of the bar and held them between his own.  
  
"Harry," Severus repeated. "There is no Voldemort. You took care of that."  
  
A shudder ran through the young wizard.  
  
"You freed us of him, remember?"  
  
A light frown appeared on Harry's face. "I did, didn't I?"  
  
Severus inhaled deeply. "Yes, yes you did," he replied.  
  
Harry lifted his gaze and looked Severus in the eye. "I was back in the graveyard, you know, after the Triwizard Tournament," the young wizard explained. "I was tied up there when I saw Lucius…" Harry took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I messed it all up."  
  
Severus shook his head and embraced Harry. "There is nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault. Nobody could foresee that you would have a flashback."  
  
They stood together for a while until Severus could feel Harry take a deep breath.  
"Feel better?" He asked and moved back to look at the younger wizard.  
  
Harry nodded. "That was nasty for a moment," he said and then: "Lucius must feel awful right now."  
  
Severus arched an eyebrow. "I'm more concerned about you right now."  
  
Harry smiled his lopsided smile and Severus knew his case was lost.  
  
"I'm fine," the young wizard replied. "Still a little shaky but otherwise I'm really fine. I know that Voldemort is gone and I also know that Lucius is one of the good guys now."  
  
Severus nodded. "I trust you on that, Harry," he said. "However, one more thing before we get back out there: if anything else comes up, let me know. And we will not force anything. If you are not able to ever play with him, that's fine with me."  
  
Again there was this frown on the younger wizard's face. "I know that you would never force me to do this. You didn't in the first place. I was as much for it as you were," he answered. "I just believe that we need to approach this differently," Harry added.  
  
Raising an eyebrow enquiringly, Severus asked: "Pray tell, what idea came now into this crazed mind of yours?"  
  
"Well, maybe all it needs is for my mind to have different images of Lucius," Harry explained. "I'm just not sure how Lucius will react to it."  
  
Severus, remembering the occasions where Lucius had given the younger wizard appreciating looks, almost snorted. "I daresay that you will not face any problems concerning him."  
  
Harry took a deep breath as if to brace himself. "All right."  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile Lucius Malfoy sat in the other room and stared into the fire. His posture didn't give away any of the turmoil he was feeling inside; he was a Malfoy after all, even though he had transfigured his attire and was wearing now something that nobody had ever seen on him: a simple pair of faded blue jeans and a white shirt. He had even left the top button open.  
  
The only reason he was still here was that he wanted to make sure that Harry was all right again before he left, or at least better as he had been minutes ago.  
  
Like the whole wizarding world, the Malfoys had reason enough to be grateful about what Harry had done. But unlike most of the others, the aristocrats had even more motives. He had quite literally given them a second chance to live.  
  
Lucius still couldn't really fathom why Harry had believed Narcissa when she had contacted him during the time Lucius had been in Azkaban. But for some reason he had.  
  
Now, because of him, Lucius, Harry had to go through the horrors again.  
  
Lucius was interrupted in his thoughts as the door to Severus' bedroom opened and Severus and Harry stepped out.  
  
Lucius stood up, draped his robe over one arm and took his cane before he faced the two. "I'm on my way out," the blond said. "I just wanted to say that… I just wanted to make sure you're all right again."  
  
"That's as close to an apology as I've ever heard," Severus drawled.  
  
Lucius tilted his head. "I certainly did not-"  
  
"Don't start you two," Harry interfered, taking Severus' hand and coming towards Lucius.  
  
He watched them approach. He was at a loss – which truth to be told, was not a feeling Lucius was accustomed to. Did they not understand that this was no coincidence? This memory had come up because of him.  
  
"Harry, if it had not been for me, you wouldn't have had this flashback," Lucius said.  
"Take a seat, Lucius," Severus said, taking the robe from him and putting it over the back of an armchair.  
  
With a defeated gesture Lucius sat back down on the couch. To his utter surprise the young wizard sat beside him and not at the other side of the room.  
  
"You're right, Lucius. The combination of being tied up and seeing you did indeed cause the flashback. But you weren't the reason that this night haunted me for years," Harry said quietly. "You didn't tie me there, you didn't bring Voldemort back and you didn't kill Cedric." Harry moved his hand through his hair, causing it to stand up even more. "And I'm not saying that I liked you back then or what you did, not at all. But we've talked about that and I'm not about to repeat that conversation," Harry said. "I know what you have done, Lucius, the bad things and the good ones."  
  
Lucius looked up to Severus, who was handing him a glass of firewhisky. "It doesn't make any sense to me," he said to his friend. "I expected to be cursed by either of you and now you are sitting here with me, talking like nothing happened."  
  
Severus handed another glass to Harry, before he seated himself in a chair across from Lucius and Harry, holding a tumbler in one hand.  
  
The dark haired wizard looked at Lucius and he could have sworn, that Severus looked amused. But there was no reason to be amused, was there?  
  
"Why should I hex you?" Harry asked, looking at Lucius with an astonished expression.  
  
"Why?" Lucius stared at Harry. Was he really asking why he had a reason to hex him?  
  
"Lucius, what you have to understand is that you are not dealing with our kind here," Severus said. "You've come a long way since Azkaban, but you still tend to believe that you are around Death Eaters, who do not know the concept of forgiveness," Severus explained. "And I'm only used to his bizarre kind of justice because I'm surrounded by a couple of Gryffindors that are similar to him."  
  
"Bizarre sense of justice?" Harry piped up. "What do you mean with that?"  
  
Lucius looked from Severus to Harry and then back to Severus again, his mind still busy with how it had been back then.  
  
"For example that you had no proof whatsoever about me working for the Light. You had not seen my memories and yet you saved my life despite the numerous facts that spoke against me," Severus replied. "Another example would be you giving not only Narcissa, but also Draco and Lucius another chance, which I daresay not many would have done."  
  
Lucius watched Harry cross his arms in front of him, while he silently agreed with Severus. Others would have just put them into Azkaban, or in his case, back into Azkaban.  
  
"I still don't think its weird," the young wizard said. "I had the feeling it was the right thing to do."  
  
"A feeling?" Lucius arched an eyebrow and looked at Severus. "Now I do understand what you mean; it is bizarre."  
  
"It's not," Harry huffed. "It's normal."  
  
Severus smirked. "We had this discussion about normal before, Harry. You don't do normal."  
  
"Whatever," the young wizard exclaimed. "Can we get back to the topic of me needing different images of Lucius in my head?"  
  
~  
  
Severus chuckled as he saw Lucius flummoxed expression. "That wasn't the topic so far, Harry. You didn't even mention it."  
  
"Oh, right." Harry rubbed his scar.  
  
"Harry recons that he needs to have other visuals of you, if we want to play together," Severus announced.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Lucius looked stunned back and forth between Harry and Severus.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to-"  
  
"It is definitely not about me not wanting to, Harry," the blond interrupted. "It is about…" Lucius stopped and looked at Severus.  
  
Severus, having the notion that he knew why Lucius hesitated, said: "I think it's about him not being able to believe that you still want to play with him."  
  
Harry furrowed his brows and turned his head to Lucius, who nodded once. "Well, that's settled then," Harry said. "Because I do. Now can we finally get to the topic?"  
Lucius lifted his hands in another defeated gesture and Severus almost laughed out loud.  
  
"That's Harry bloody Gryffindor Potter, Lucius. You better get used to it," the dark haired wizard said mockingly.  
  
Said bloody Gryffindor just huffed but didn't say anything.  
  
Lucius emptied his tumbler and then turned sideways on the couch, facing the younger wizard. "All right then, Harry. Why don't you tell us about your plan?" he asked.  
  
Severus leaned back and took another sip of his drink. He could feel his lips curl into an amused grin and he did not hide it.  
  
"Um." Harry blushed. "Er- I don't have a plan yet. It's more a…"  
  
"Feeling?" Severus suggested with mirth.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, a feeling," he said. "Because so far I've seen you either enraged or behind that mask of arrogance," the young wizard said to the blond.  
  
Lucius jaw slackened and Severus had to bite back the laughter that was rising within him. But Lucius had himself under control again quickly. "And what do you suggest?" He asked.  
  
Severus' gaze moved back to Harry and he waited for the answer just as curious as Lucius.  
  
"I thought it might be good to see you more passionate," Harry said.  
  
Severus emptied his glass and put it aside. More passionate, he thought amused, quite subtle for the outspoken Gryffindor.  
  
"You two know each other intimately, is that right?"  
  
Severus stopped his internal laughing and arched an eyebrow. His gaze met Lucius'.  
  
"Now I'm wondering if he wants to watch or if he wants to participate," Lucius drawled.  
  
"Probably both," Severus answered and the two of them looked at Harry, whose cheeks had taken on an even darker shade of red.  
  
"Severus, why don't you join us on the couch?" Lucius suggested with a curl around the corner of his mouth.  
  
The dark haired wizard smirked. "Excellent idea." He got up and sat down on Harry's other side.  
  
Harry looked from left to right and left again, before he stared straight ahead. "Oh bugger," he breathed.  
  
"And not even robes to fidget with," Severus mocked.  
  
"Why would there be a reason to fidget?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Interesting question," Severus said. "Is there a reason to be nervous, Harry?"  
  
"Er- yes. I mean I'm sitting between the wizard I call sexy bastard and another wizard, who is quite hot as well," Harry said. "Don't you think that's a reason to be nervous?"  
  
"That depends on the expectation one has," Severus replied smugly. "Do you have any expectations?"  
  
Harry turned his head towards Severus. "You've been teasing the crap out of me all day long, of course I have expectations!"  
  
"Then, kindly, do enlighten us."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "You want me to spell it out for you?"  
  
Smirk firm in place Severus nodded. "And by all means, don't get out of your way," he said. Harry's blunt way was a part of his charm after all.  
  
"Well, is it enough if I say that I want to get fucked or do I need to get into details?"  
  
Severus heard Lucius laugh and looked at the blond, who was shaking his head. "It's quite refreshing after the initial shock, is it not?" Severus wanted to know, remembering very well his first encounters with Harry's directness over half a year ago.  
  
"It is indeed a rather unfamiliar approach, to say the least," Lucius answered. "But I do see the advantage of it."  
  
Lucius gaze left Severus and instead the blond focused on Harry, who had a smug smile in his face.  
  
"To answer your question," Lucius said with a smirk. "I would say it's enough if you point out the general direction. Severus and I will take care of the details."  
  
Severus chuckled.  
  
Harry nodded and looked at Severus for a moment and the older wizard noticed the twinkle in Harry's eyes.  
  
Then the Gryffindor returned his attention back to Lucius on his other side. "So, if I for example say that I want to get fucked and I want you to participate in one way or the other, Severus and you will figure out the rest?"  
  
Lucius tried his best to hide his grin, but Severus saw the corner of his mouth twitch.  
"Precisely," the blond answered.  
  
"Good," Harry said and crossed his arms in front of him. "Then it's up to you two from here. I've said my share."  
  
Severus chuckled as Harry stretched out his legs, crossing them at the ankles. His gaze met Lucius' and the blond arched an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Severus gave a small nod in reply, even though he didn't know exactly what Lucius had in mind. A smirk appeared in Lucius' face and his eyes flashed.  
  
"Severus," he drawled. "How long has it been since we've kissed?"  
  
Harry's head shot from Lucius to Severus, but the older wizard ignored him.  
"Almost twenty years, if I remember correctly."  
  
Lucius nodded thoughtfully. "That's quite some time," he said. "I do remember kissing you quite often, but I'm afraid I don't recall the feeling of it."  
  
Severus arched an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you don't remember how most of those kisses ended?"  
  
"Oh, I certainly remember that," Lucius replied slyly. "I was referring to the actual kiss."  
  
Now Severus was the one smirking. "We could easily refresh your memory if you are not unwilling."  
  
"Not at all," the blond answered, "not at all."  
  
Both wizards moved closer to Harry and leaned over him.  
  
Severus tilted his head a little and then he felt Lucius' lips on his.  
  
~  
  
Harry gasped as he watched right before his eyes as Severus drew his tongue over Lucius' lower lip and the blond responding to it.  
  
His already semi-hard cock twitched.  
  
It was quite a sight to see those two complementary looking wizards together. Where Severus was dark Lucius was light and yet they where eerily the same.  
  
Harry couldn't suppress a moan as their kiss became more passionate and Severus' hand that was placed on Harry's thigh moved a little higher towards his crotch.  
  
Severus pulled back from the kiss and turned his head to Harry. "Why don't you help us to get more comfortable? Start with his shirt," the dark haired wizard said in a low voice, before he returned to the kiss.  
  
Harry tore his eyes for a moment from lips and tongues to orientate himself and reached out for the buttons on Lucius' shirt. His gaze was drawn back though, as soon as his fingers had found the first one.  
  
Another hand found its way onto Harry's thigh and the young wizard swallowed. It was a tedious task; opening the buttons while his mind was occupied with the sight before his eyes and the effect it had on him (or plainly spoken: his mind was having a break while his body took over as the tale-telling bulge inside the jockstrap proved).  
  
This time it was the blond wizard, who pulled back from the kiss.  
  
"If he continues like that we will still be dressed tomorrow," Lucius said, his voice sounding rather husky.  
  
"It's not my fault that you two look so hot that I don't want to miss anything," Harry huffed.  
  
The other two wizards looked at each other.  
  
"I didn't realize that you had voyeuristic tendencies, Harry," Severus said.  
  
Harry felt the heat creeping into his cheeks and shrugged. "Who wouldn't like to see this?"  
  
Lucius turned away and a moment later he had his wand in his hand. "Let's help him out a little, shall we?" The blond flicked his wand, banishing first Severus' shirt and afterwards his own.  
  
"I hope now you are more motivated to get us comfortable," Lucius mocked. "And hopefully _before_ those jeans get really _un_ comfortable," he added.  
  
In one swift motion Harry had slid of the couch and to the floor, kneeling in front of the two wizards. But before he could reach out to get to his task, Severus held out a hand to stop him.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, do you perform your diagnostic spell regularly and treat yourself if necessary?"  
  
Harry watched curiously, as he had never witnessed the formal approach of safer sex between wizards. They had learned the spell in their 6th year and Severus had talked with him about this topic during the time he was mentoring him.  
  
"Yes, I do," Lucius answered. "Severus Snape, do you perform your diagnostic spell regularly and treat yourself if necessary?"  
  
Severus nodded. "Yes, I do and so does Harry Potter," he replied.  
  
Then like nothing had interrupted the scene, the two wizards looked down to Harry.  
  
Harry looked back and forth between them, not quite sure where to start.  
  
Lucius sat back, his hand reaching for the fly of his jeans. "Maybe our brave Gryffindor is a little overwhelmed with the situation."  
  
"No!" Harry quickly protested, lifting his gaze from Lucius' lap to his face. "I just..." Harry looked at Severus. "I'm just not sure where to start," he admitted.  
  
Severus smirked. "Where are your manners, Potter? Guests are always served first."  
  
Harry grinned and moved closer to Lucius, who took his hand away to allow free access.  
  
"You are always so polite, Severus," the blond stated.  
  
Harry reached out and opened the belt first, before he popped open one button after the other. There was no sign of any underwear, just a line of blond hair. Harry's mouth watered as he pushed the fabric away and Lucius' thick cock sprang free. The young wizard swallowed as his gaze fell onto the pre-cum that was coating the glans.  
  
"Some things never change," Severus said in an amused tone. "You're still not a friend of proper dressing."  
  
"It's traditional, Severus," the blond replied. "What do you expect?"  
  
Severus looked down at Harry. "Quite honestly, I expect to get comfortable myself as well," he said. "Or I will have a certain boy stand in the corner while I enjoy the time with our guest," Severus added with a raised eyebrow.  
  
That got Harry out of his stupor and he hurriedly moved over to Severus. Once more he set to the task of opening a belt and buttons, as he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. Turning his head slightly, Harry saw that Lucius had wrapped his fingers around his hard-on and was stroking it languidly.  
  
Harry moaned and tore his gaze away, determined to finish his task before Severus would really make him stand in a corner.  
  
The buttons were soon taken care of and Harry moved his fingers underneath the waistband of Severus' briefs. The older wizard shifted slightly and Harry pulled the fabric down and over the straining erection.  
  
Harry grinned at the sight of the familiar cock that had brought so much pleasure into his life (as of course had the wizard attached to said cock).  
  
Licking his lips in anticipation, Harry looked up at Severus.  
  
"As I said before: guests first," Severus answered Harry's unspoken question. "Unless for some reason Lucius does not want you to go down on him."  
  
Harry turned his head slightly and looked at Lucius, who was gazing at Severus with an arched eyebrow. "Now, why would I not want such thing?" The blond asked. "I appreciate a good head just as much as you do."  
  
Harry settled himself in front of Lucius. Rising up on his knees, he reached out and took the hard shaft of Lucius' cock in his hand. He was a tad thicker in girth than Severus' and had a slight curve in it. Harry ran his hand up and down a couple of times and then bent his head over the cock. Slowly he drew the flat of his tongue over the glans and the salty flavour of Lucius' sex exploded on his taste buds. Harry hummed.  
  
Tugging his teeth behind his lips, Harry opened his mouth and moved down on the erection, swallowing Lucius whole.  
  
The blond hissed and jerked his hips. "Salazar!" he exclaimed. "He doesn't waste any time!"  
  
Harry smiled as much as he could, still having all of Lucius' length in his mouth. It was a feeling Harry loved; having the hard flesh of another man buried deep inside of him, where he could taste and smell him - it was heaven to Harry.  
  
He swallowed around Lucius' member, causing the wizard to growl.  
  
"He loves giving blowjobs," Severus replied. "And he loves having his mouth fucked, don't you?" Severus addressed the last part to Harry.  
  
The young wizard moaned. Did he ever! He took his hand from the rigid flesh and lowered himself even deeper for a moment, before he started to move his head up and down in a slow but steady rhythm. The first few strokes he did with his mouth fairly slack, allowing him more room to play with his tongue as well. He then released most of Lucius' cock, pressing his lips firmly around the shaft while moving up on it, and sucked only on the head, provoking another hiss from Lucius as he moved his lips over the sensitive spot just underneath the glans.  
  
He felt a hand on his neck and then his head was pushed down onto Lucius' cock.  
Harry's heart did a thrilled somersault and he hummed with pleasure, as his reflexes made him swallow repeatedly. Closing his eyes he concentrated on breathing calmly while he listened to the growl of pleasure from Lucius.  
  
Once the pressure on his head lessened, Harry moved up again. A hand underneath his chin made him release Lucius from his mouth.  
  
"Sit back for a moment," the blond said.  
  
Harry sat back on his haunches and looked up.  
  
"Severus, help me to get this more comfortable here," Lucius said, pointing to the couch. "If Harry wants to have different visuals of me, he should be able to look at me," he added and looked down to Harry with an arched eyebrow and a smirk firm in place.  
  
Severus transfigured the couch into a bed, and Lucius stood there, once again stroking his own erection while gazing down at Harry.  
  
Harry swallowed, his eyes darting up and down from Lucius' face to his cock.  
  
Severus' chuckle pulled the younger wizard out of his reverie.  
  
"I've never known anyone else that likes to handle himself as much as you do, Lucius," the dark haired wizard said.  
  
Lucius turned toward Severus. "It is not only my own cock that I like to handle," he replied smugly and reached out.  
  
Harry watched Lucius' fingers curl around Severus' erect member and heard him moan with appreciation.  
  
Sneaking his hand onto the bulge in the jockstrap, Harry squeezed his hard-on, while he saw Severus returning the favour, wrapping his long fingers around Lucius' cock.  
Harry gasped at the sight of the two wizards fondling each other.  
  
"Stop touching yourself and enjoy watching," Severus ordered with a low voice.  
  
Harry whimpered in protest at being teased again but he took his hand away from his pulsing flesh nevertheless. There was no sense in risking to get excluded from the fun, was there?  
  
Severus and Lucius moved closer to each other and started to kiss again.  
  
Inching forward a little, Harry cast a quick glance up. Neither wizard seemed to have noticed him and he moved forward again.  
  
Now his vision was filled with two strong hands that handled delicious cocks; filled with fingers that moved up and down on erect flesh, thumbs that were caressing glistening glanses.  
  
Harry was mesmerized by the sight of it (not to mention excited).  
  
He moaned as hips started to thrust into fists while he listened to the ragged breathing and stifled moans.  
  
  
All too soon they moved apart again and Harry gazed up, meeting the hooded eyes of Lucius for a moment, before the blond turned around and moved onto the bed. He sprawled on his back, his head probed up on some pillows.  
  
"I do believe there is some unfinished business you have to attend to," Lucius said.  
Harry got up and moved up on the bed and between Lucius' spread legs. The wizard's cock jutted up from his nest of blond curls and Harry unconsciously licked his lips.  
  
"Show me what a good cock-sucker you are."  
  
After a quick glance into Lucius' sparkling eyes, Harry moved his head over Lucius' erection. Tilting his head a little, he took the glans between his lips, moving his tongue over the hard flesh.  
  
Lucius made a grunting noise and jerked his hips up, pushing his cock deeper into Harry's mouth.  
  
Pressing his tongue firmly against the underside of Lucius' hard-on, Harry begun to move his head up and down.  
  
He got lost in the motion, in tasting and feeling the other wizard. He did what felt natural to him; pleasuring another man with his mouth and tongue; varying the pace of his movements and the amount of pressure he used with his lips.  
  
Once in a while he opened his eyes, casting a quick glance into Lucius' face, who was watching him through half lidded eyes.  
  
Harry had lost track of where Severus was or what he did, until he felt the other wizard's hand around his pulsating sex.  
  
Harry moaned around Lucius' cock and faltered for a moment in his movements. But then he caught himself and instead of getting lost in his own pleasure, he doubled his afford to please Lucius.  
  
A hand moved onto the back of his head and forced him down on the rigid flesh.  
A bolt of excitement shot through Harry and he pushed his cock fiercely into the fist that was handling him.  
  
Holding him down with a strong grasp, Lucius pushed his hips up, fucking Harry's mouth with hard thrusts. The hand around Harry tightened and he moaned.  
  
Lucius hissed and Harry felt the spasms of the blond before his mouth was filled with the salty and slightly bitter cum of Lucius.  
  
Swallowing rapidly, Harry felt the magic behind him and his arse was lubricated by a spell. Severus released Harry's cock from his grip and instead the young wizard felt fingers prodding at his entrance.  
  
Harry moved his head up quickly and let the softening cock slip out of his mouth and not a second too early. Two fingers pushed inside of him and he threw his head into his neck, moving back against them.  
  
"Lord, yes!" Harry groaned. "Fuck me please!"  
  
"Move up," Severus said, pushing with his other hand against Harry's buttocks.  
  
~  
  
Lucius watched Harry crawl over him and his lips curled. His heart was still hammering hard in his chest and he had to draw a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
He locked eyes with the young wizard and he could tell exactly at which point Severus had entered Harry as his eyes widened until there was only a small ring of green around the pupil.  
  
Lucius hummed at the sight. "Feels good, hm?" He asked in a low voice.  
  
Harry just nodded in between gasps when Severus was pushing into him.  
  
Lifting his gaze to Severus, Lucius watched the dark haired wizard for a moment, whose face was half hidden behind his hair. But he could see the black orbs of his eyes glitter.  
  
Not being able to decide on which face to concentrate, Lucius' gaze moved back and forth between Severus and Harry. Watching their expression and hearing the sound of skin slapping against skin every time Severus pounded into Harry was rather arousing. If it hadn't been for the fact that he had just recently climaxed, Lucius would have been hard simply from the sight and the sounds that filled the room.  
  
Lucius lifted his hand and reached underneath Harry. His fingertips brushed against Harry's cock, causing the younger wizard to gasp. Smirking, Lucius curled his fingers around the erection.  
  
"Isn't that nice, Harry?" the blond teasingly asked. "Being fucked by Severus and having my hand around your cock at the same time?"  
  
Harry moaned in agreement.  
  
"I'm going to coax every drop of seed out of you."  
  
"Lord, yes," the young wizard hissed.  
  
Lucius heard Severus growl and looked up just in time to see a blissful contorted expression in the dark haired wizard's face. He had stopped the pounding and Lucius could only guess that Severus was emptying himself into Harry's arse.  
  
With his free hand Lucius pulled Harry's head down, their lips and teeth clashing at first. The Gryffindor parted his lips and Lucius pushed his tongue inside, drawing it along Harry's before thrusting deeper into his mouth. All the while his hand kept moving, stroking Harry's cock with a firm grip.  
  
Another hand joined Lucius', causing Harry to pull back from the kiss and groan loudly.  
  
Lucius looked up. The younger wizard's eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. A tremor ran through Harry's body and then Lucius felt warm spurts of seed on his skin.  
After a moment the frantic spasms of Harry's hips lessened and Lucius released the softening cock out of his hand.  
  
Another shudder shook the young wizard and he fell to Lucius' right side, legs and arms tangled up with his.  
  
Severus' gaze moved from Harry to Lucius and the two shared an amused smile, before Severus moved besides Harry to lie down as well.  
  
Lucius turned on his side his head probed up on one hand and looked down at the other two occupants of the bed.  
  
Harry did not move and his eyes were still closed.  
  
Severus was resting on his side as well with pillows stuffed under his head.  
  
"That was rather nice," the blond drawled. "Quite satisfying," he added and then to Severus: "We work quite well as a team."  
  
"Bloody brilliant is more like it," Harry muttered.  
  
Lucius arched an eyebrow as his gaze dropped down. But the younger wizard had his eyes still closed.  
  
"Tell us, Harry," Severus chuckled. "Did your plan work?"  
  
Lucius cast a quick glance at Severus before he looked down again just to meet green eyes. Curious the blond waited for an answer. Had it worked?  
  
"I have the feeling it could work," Harry said, causing Lucius to raise his other brow as well.  
  
" _Could_ work?"

  
"I believe I need some more visuals before I can be really sure. You know, just to be on the safe side."  
  
Severus laughed. "Insatiable brat," he said. "You just want to get fucked by the two of us again."  
  
Harry rolled onto his back. "You're not seriously blaming me for that?" He asked, looking at Severus.  
  
Lucius watched Severus intensely, looking for the tiniest sign of reluctance. But he found none.  
  
"No," Severus replied. "I don't blame you." He looked up and their eyes met. "And I don't have any objections either."  
  
"For the sake of Harry's well being I agree to help in the attempt," Lucius drawled. He knew he was only barely masking the fact that he was looking forward to another encounter with the two wizards. And he didn't care  
  
The End


End file.
